


I'm Back and I'm Staying

by Youikina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands where Voldemort died, gazing up into the raining sky. He looks over to see a familiar person from a life time ago. With permission to return home, Konoha better be prepared. Minato is back and he is not leaving no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cold evening air surrounded his worn body. His body felt numb, the adrenaline from battle has faded. The ground is scared with signs of a battle. Bodies litter the ground, blood pooling from the corpses. In the center of the bodies, stood a lone figure gazed up into the rain filled sky.

He ignored the drops of rain hitting his face. Black robes ripped with tears, and soaked with the blood of his enemies. Emerald eyes full of pain and despair could not find a thing to focus on. He just stared at the gray sky. For all he has done, for all he has lost, all he wants is to be with his loved ones. He loved ones from another time and place all together.

Voldemort is finally dead. After so long, the man who has been trying to hunt him down fro so many years is dead. He can no longer hurt anyone else. With out one doubt, Voldemort shall be sent to eternal damnation for the rest of eternity. Why did fate have to be such a bitch to reincarnate him for such a task?

The man who had come to hate is now but a pile of ashes besides him, slowly merging in with the mud soaked ground. A flash of white, caused him to glance up. In front of him, standing above the muddy ashes of Voldemort a shinigami. The white hair seemed to stand on end, sticking out all over the place. The white robe of the shinigami had no mud on it at all, like the mud slide right of his pale form. Dark purple skin contrasted against the white robes drastically. The sinister smirk on the Shinigami's face reminded him of that day. His eyes hidden beneath his hair, just like last time.

"Are you here to claim my soul again," he asked. Even to himself, his voice sounded so hollow. The war took so much out of him. The life has faded from his very presence. The white haired Shinigami's head shot in his direction. Hidden eyes widened in complete shock. His cocky stance quickly became tense in shock.

"You are the one," started the Shinigami. All he could do is nod, his body still numb. Would he finally be able to find peace? Would he be able to see Kushina again? What about Naruto?

"You should not be here," stated the shinigami. He should not be here? What in the hell is that suppose to mean? He was born to fulfill the damn prophecy. His numb body quickly got filled with anger. Pale cold hands clenched into tight fist. Before he even through of what he is doing, he jumped at the damn Shinigami. Considering he is no where near as fast as he was as a shinobi, the purple hand tightly grasped his.

"What gives you the right to say that? I was reborn to fulfill the damn prophecy of his world. I would give anything to have Kushina in my arms again, and to see my little Naruto grow up. I was stuck being abused by bastards, and this damn Wizarding world, and you dare tell me I should no be here," he shouted. The purple haired Shinigami glared down at him, eyes staring deep into his shining emerald eyes.

The bleak rain vanished, blackness overtook him. His body going as light as a feather, and his limbs going limp. Strong hands wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady. His mind started to shut down, like fog surrounding him and closing in. With all of his struggles, he could no struggle against the intense fog in his mind. Then there was nothing.

000000000000000

Raito glared at every member in the council. One in particular, however he could not focus just on her for this moment. A grave injustice has been done, and it must be righted. They all sat in a large circle in throne like chairs. The room is not grand, just a marble hall with several pillars holding up the room. The room is circular in shape, to hold such meeting like this. In the very center of the room lay the body of one Harold James Potter, once known as Minato Namilkaze.

The man looks nothing like he did in his past life. His blond hair is now black, and still can not be tamed. Once a shinobi's body, full of power and strength, is now a malnourished boy. A boy, not an adult as he had once been. Only, this boy was never allowed a childhood.

"We have done a grave injustice. This soul should be in the heavens with his wife, watching over his child. Instead, he was forcibly reincarnated, and abused. I have gone over the options and we have two best options," said Raito, glaring at everyone in the room.

000000000000000

Blinking, he opened his eyes. A groan escaped his worn body, as he forced his hurting body to sit up. Where is he? It seems he is in a simple brown room. A almost bared room, with only a chair and a bed. Looking at the walls, one thing he quickly noticed was there was no door.

Great! How on earth is he suppose to get out of here? Moaning in discomfort, he moved to stand. His feet touched the plush soft carpet, and instantly he relaxed. It has been so long since he relaxed. Why is he relaxing? He should be worried about finding out where he is, and how to get of here.

"Your awake. You have been asleep for over a week. That sleep sleep Raito cast was damn powerful," came from his right. Looking over, he saw a silver haired man. His hair literately looked like silky silver flowing from his hair. His very presence screamed I am all powerful. His ruby red gazed deep into his, catching his attention. Unlike Voldemort's eyes, this man eyes held a lot of dept, and a lot more power.

As he went to ask who the man is, the man held up his pale hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Minato Namikaze, or do you prefer Harry Potter," the man asked. His deep voice caused him to relax just a little bit more. "My name is Jashin, and I am the God of Death and Destruction. Well, one of them any way. I am here to inform you of our decision. As of right, you will be returned to the Leaf Village for one month. You will be known as Harry Potter, and will tell no one of your past as Minato."

"During this time, we will be discussing wither or not to allow you gain your powers back as Minato, or if it is time for you move on. You will have this month to get to know your son," said Jashin. Before Harry could say anything, everything in the room started to change. Power started to rush by him, then he ground vanished beneath his feet.

Everything is fuzzy. Then he hit pavement hard. Pain wrecked through his pain filled body. A scream escaped his body, as he tried to moved. His very being felt like it is on fire. Every nerve felt super sensitive, and every time he moved it felt like he is getting hit by a bulldozer.

"Get a medic," he heard shouted above him. Two fingers felt for his pulse on his neck. No! He needed Naruto! Naruto! His Naruto!

"What the," shouted the voice that yelled for a medic. Keep the person away! He needs Naruto!

000000000000000

Naruto ran down the street. He had heard screams of pain, and immediately headed for the sound of pain. Running into one of the streets, he saw a large amount people surrounding a limp figure on the ground. A shinobi hollered for a medic, after getting the boys pulse. Then a light surrounded the boy, shoving the shinobi back. The boy no older then seventeen whimpered in pain, curling in on himself. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was in front of the boy. Picking the boy up, he took off towards the hospital.

He jumped on top of the nearest roof, and started roof hopping. There is no way he is going to stop. The boy needs medical attention right away. Landing in front of the hospital, he quickly handed the whimpering boy to the nurse, who is glaring at him. She went to tell him to leave, but the boy grasped the arm of Naruto so tightly. Naruto winced, but the boy wasn't going to let go.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he whispered to the boy. The grip holding his arm vanished as the boy relaxed into the nurse. Quickly, before the nurses could shout at him, he ran out of the hospital. On the way home, all he could think about is that boy. Who was he? Why didn't he hate him? He was suppose to be fighting in the chunin exams

000000000000000

The ANBU watched the boy in confusion. Why did this boy appear out of nowhere? His body is healing at an insanely fast rate, even faster then Naruto. Broken bones mended, muscles mending, and nerves fixed. The boy would be completely healed in three days to a week tops. How was this boy able to appear out of the middle of nowhere. Then he made a barrier, where only Naruto could get through.

Thinking about this would only give him more questions than answers. For now, all he could do is wait. Lord Hokage ordered him watch the boy, just encase anything is going to happen. If it had just been anyone, like a civilian, who grabbed the boy, then the circumstances would be different. However, it was Naruto who was able to get in the barrier. If it wasn't for what Naruto carried, they would not need to be worried.

A groan brought him out of his thoughts. Blurry emerald eyes blinked as the boy turned his head to wince. His emerald flashed with intense pain. Clearly this boy is hurting a lot. Since he was hidden, he didn't need to worry about the boy spotting him. Emerald eyes met his shocked blue ones. How on earth did the boy sense him? The only person who used to be able to see him like this was the Fourth Hokage.

"Where.. is.. he," asked the boy, his raw throat clearly not wanting to work for him. Is the boy speaking of Naruto? Why would he want Naruto? Best to ask the boy now, instead of waiting.

"He is in an exam right now. Why do you want him to be here," he demanded to the boy. The boy gave him a smile, before beckoning him forward with a small movement of his hand. He stopped as he saw the fourth where the boy is. Then the boy replaced the fourth. Blinking in surprise, he realized he must be more tired then he thought.

"I am a reincarnation. I defeated an evil in the dimension I was born into. I wasn't suppose to reborn. I have been given a month to live here. It is being decided if I should live, or if I should die,' said the boy. He knew as soon as the boy spoke, that he is telling the truth. Wither the boy was insane and just believed in what is saying was not the fact here. The boy is telling the truth. Is reincarnation possible.

The boy leaned back, clearly exhausted. He went back to his spot as the boy closed his eyes. His chest going up and down in a steady rhythm. This told him that the boy is now asleep. He needed to report to Lord Hokage.

000000000000000

Harry awoke again in a hospital. He knew by now, he has been asleep for a week. Moving all his limbs at a time, he felt much better. No pain right now. Maneuvering on the bed, he stepped on the white linoleum on the ground. Flinching at the cold, he looked around for shoes. There are slippers. A pair of pants and a simple white shirt is placed on the chair. Quickly getting changed, he did not care about the ANBU watching him.

Sensing a ANBU behind him, he didn't bother to turn around. "The Hokage demands to see as soon as possible," said the ANBU, before vanishing. Sighing, he looked around for his belongings. There on the side of his the bed sat three things he thought he left behind. The first was the cloak he has been using since he first received it his first year. The second is the resurrection stone, and finally the elder wand.

Sighing, he placed the stone on his finger, and shrunk the cloak. He placed it into his pocket. Well, it looks like he is walking to the Hokage tower. He headed out of the hospital. He walked the familiar path to the tower. He didn't even need directions. However, he would freeze for a split second when he recognized someone. He finally reached the tower, and walked straight to the Hokage tower. The ANBU appeared in front of the door, before opening it for him.

The familiar office made him think of better days. Man, he sure miss spending time in here. He missed helping the village out. He seemed to get lost in his memories, as a cough brought him out of his thoughts. Blushing brightly, he smiled as he looked at the third. He looked the same as he did all those years hair. Silver hair, and the familiar pipe. Even the scent of the smoke brought back memories.

"Who are you, or better who were you," said the Third, leaning back into his chair. His piercing gaze looked straight into the deep emerald eyes. Harry could not stop himself, he smiled. He missed the Third.

"My current name is Potter Harry. I can not tell you my old name. I am bound by an Oath. If I break the Oath, the deal with be forfeit, and I will die. Even if I only have a month left, I would like to enjoy it," said Harry, his smile seemingly trying to break his face. He could not stop smile himself. Thinking for a second.

"I, Harold James Potter, hereby swear to Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage, on my magic and my life that I mean no harm to leaf village," he spoke with confidence. A bright light shone from him. The light vanished, but Harry could feel the oath in place.

"By making this oath, I swore on my life I mean no harm to the leaf. If I break my oath, my own magic will consume me," said Harry with a huge. The third felt the oath, Harry knew he did. The old man smiled, before nodding at him.

"How long was I asleep," he asked.

"Two weeks," said the third. He only had a week left. There is no way he is going to miss this. The Third looked at him in shock.

"I only have a week left," he whispered.

"You will be moving in with Naruto for a week. Since he is the one your focused on, we will allow you to live with him, until your time is up," said the third. Harry ran to him, and pulled the man into a hug. The man wrapped his arms wrapped around him. The ANBU stood beside him, giving a sigh on relief. He must moved too fast.

"Thank you so much," he said before releasing the Third. A hand landed on his hair, ruffling his hair. Looking up, he saw the third smile down at him. A smile from the old man just made everything right in the world. He needed to go find his son.

He needed to find Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since he died, he is meeting his son.

A sigh escaped pale lips. This time of year is always going to be hectic. The Chunin Exams are always time of worry. This year even more so, considering Suna decided to send that boy here. Moonlight silver hair flowed in the cool night breeze. He has only a few minutes before he is going to be going to the meeting that the Hokage called.   
With more grace than any civilian could hold, he rose from the worn tiled roof. Within seconds he was gone and appeared outside the window outside the Hokage's office. All the Jonin, Chunin, and the others helping with the exams stood in front of the Hokage. The spiky white hair of the toad sage stood out among the crowd gathered.  
“You are late Kakashi. This is an important meeting. This have gone long enough. There will not be another incident like this or you will regret it,” said the Hokage. His once kind voice now has a hard edge to it. He has not heard that tone in a long time. It was the voice of the professor. What has happened to bring the professor?  
He bowed his head to his leader, a smile spread across his face. “As you order, Hokage-Sama,” said Kakashi. The deep brown eyes on him turned to the large group in front of him. Without any orders, he moved into a spot against the wall. The Hokage gazed every single person in the room.   
“Two weeks ago, a boy no older than fifteen appeared in the middle of the south side of the village. He spoke of being a reincarnation of someone from our world. He spoke of not being able to speak his name because of the deal he has with the deities. Now, you all must be wondering why I am informing you about this. The boy has only one objective, and it is to spend his last days with Naruto,” said the third.  
The Hokage saw the worry in their eyes as the wondered who this boy is. “Now this boy swore an oath to not harm the leaf village. This is not just petty words. I felt this oath take place. Should this boy break it, he will die. This boy has one week left. So the decision of wither he will live or die, might take place during the Chunin exams. I have a good idea who this boy was. If he is who I think he is, this village will not be able to ignore the crimes I have let pass against Naruto. So in this week, this boy will be under our protection. Any crimes he does against those who have harmed Naruto will be forgiven, as long as he does not kill them,” said the Hokage, his tone so sharp it could cut through steel.   
“Do you understand.” Those words were filled with the orders of their leader. The cold brown eyes gazed at every single on of them. Every shinobi who was once slumped, now stood straight.   
“Hai,” came from everyone in the room, even himself.   
“Dismissed,” said the Hokage. Everyone vanished but he stood in front of his leader. He had something to report.  
'What is it Kakashi,” asked the Hokage, brown eyes softening.   
“It is Sasuke. He has been thinking to leave the village. I have tried my best to help him, but he is selfish and cruel. I think his mind to unstable to continue with the exams. While he was training, I sent a clone to check his house. In his journal, he wrote of killing Naruto to gain another form of Sharigan,” said Kakashi, his head low.   
He has failed as a teacher. Sensei would be disappointed in him. Especially with how he treated Naruto. He hated the civilian council. He kept a list of all the letters he got from them, and made it into a book. He will make up for his mistakes. He pulled out a tan book, where his orange book used to be. He stepped forward and held it out to the Hokage.   
“I failed as Naruto and Sakura's teacher. I do not deserve to teach them.,” He said as the worn hands of his leader took the book. Then he vanished from the office.   
00000000  
Harry stood in front of the tan door. He really wanted to go inside to see Naruto, but he is scared. What if Naruto hates him? His mind started to go miles per minute. It did not seem to stop until a hand grasped his shoulder.   
After jumping a foot in the air, Harry turned his head slightly to see a lightly tan face, whisker marks, and his blond hair. The smile on the boys face brought him out of his stupor, before he found himself wanting to hug his son. He wanted to never let go of him.   
“You must be my new roommate. My name is Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you,” said the blond. He could immediately tell that Naruto was scared of him. Why on earth would his son be scared of him. Sure, Naruto didn't know that he is his father. He wanted his son treated like a hero. He knew how most containers were treated by the very villages that they live in. If his son was treated in such a way... There is going to be hell to pay.   
Bad Minato. He needs to keep those thoughts out of his head for now. His son is scared of him. He needs to calm the fears first. Revenge second. He only has a week left. Protecting Naruto is going to come first. Revenge is going to follow.   
“My name is Harry. It is pleasure to meet you as well,” he said. The words feel from his lips like sweet honey being from the jar. The smile that broke broke across his sons face caused his smile wider.   
“Old Man said you would be staying with me for week. Why don't you come training with me,” said Naruto, his hands moved to scratch the back of his head in confusion. The boy had no idea how to talk to him.  
“I would like that,” Harry said. The smile that spread across Naruto's face was stunning. A tan calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and began to pull him behind. His son instantly began to talk to him about everyone and everything.   
He made sure to listen in on every single word that escaped his sons lips. He noticed how there were a lot of glares at Naruto as they made their way into town. He made sure to memorize every glare and the face it came from. Soon they reached a very familiar spot, and he saw a very familiar sight. He decided to do something he used to do.   
“Pervert! Stop spying on those women,” he snarled at someone he loves so much. A very shocked face turned to look at him. He felt a very familiar smirk spread across his face. He crossed his arms and watched as the women on the bathing house came out with a lot of weapon, sharp weapons.   
0000000000000  
All he was doing was waiting for Naruto to show up for training. He felt giddy as the women laughed in front of him. He was so happy when he like this. This is so simple. He could almost remember all those times Minato used to get him intentional caught as payback for not being ready to train the team. He would always say a few words.   
“Pervert! Stop spying on those women,” he heard. Those words! Those were the ones his student used to say all the time. Shock seemed to etched into his face as he turned to look at his student and another boy. The other boy has hair as black as the darkest ink, green eyes so bright they seem to glow, and a very annoyed look upon his face.  
That annoyed look turned into a smirk as the boys slender arms crossed, and he leaned against the railing by the water. Black hair faded into blond. Green eyes turned into striking blue. In front of him stood his beloved student. Just as the image appeared, it vanished as well.   
Crack. Crack.   
He turned back to see a very angry horde of women holding very pointy and sharp weapons. They have tick marks on their head. Oh dear, this is going to hurt. Then at the very last second, his fight or flight instincts decided to kick in. He could not bare to harm his beautiful women, so he ram.  
000000000000  
“Naruto, we are taking the night off. He will most likely be spending the evening in the hospital. Come on, lets go get something to eat,” said Harry. The blond was having too much fun laughing at his sensei. Jiraiya deserved it.   
“You are the student of Jiraiya, that is something,” said Harry. He knew he was fishing to see if his son's godfather even decided to try and be a part of his son's life. If he was treated like he was at the Durlseys. While serious was in prison, he had a valid excuse not to be in his life. After he got out and followed Dumbledore's orders, his Godfather failed his main job.   
If Jiraiya choose to stay out of Naruto's life, even on order, there would be some serious consequences. Tsunade on the other hand did not know that she had been named Naruto's godmother. He will have to see if she will be willing to step up to the plate.   
“Yeah I met him after the first part of the exam. He agreed to be my teacher after I used my sexy jutsu on him.” said Naruto, clearly not noticing his want for information. That is it. Jiraiya is going to regret that every mistake.   
“Sexy Jutsu,” He could not stop himself from asking.   
“Yeah, I henge into s naked girl version of me,” said Naruto. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care about the technique.   
“Naruto Uzumaki, do you know how disrespectful it is for women to be seen naked? It is highly offensive, and it is frowned up. Even to to such a thing on a pervert is disgraceful. You might not have realized this, but I want you to tell me how you created this henge of yours,” he demanded to his son as they walked down the street.  
“Sorry, I didn't know,” said Naruto before telling how he created his henge. Harry felt his mouth drop open. His son created an S class technique when he was a student at the academy and it was completely looked over. A smirk spread across his face, before he pulled Naruto back into the apartment.   
He once again started to put faces into his memory as they made their way back to the apartment. As soon as they reached the house, he noticed someone wrote the word demon across the door. Anger rushed through him like a raging volcano ready to burst. With a wave of his hand, the red blood like pain vanished into thin air.   
Naruto started at him in worry and in wonder. He decided to do the best thing right now. He smiled as his son, and opened the door to the apartment. Everything was thrashed, smashed and destroyed. There was no stone in this apartment unturned. They even destroyed the walls. The raging volcano in him is about ready to erupt. He would need to fix this place up. He only has so much magic and if he uses most of that up, he might sleep another whole day. If only his house-elves were here.   
POP! POP! POP!  
“Master calls for us,” He heard before he gasped. Three Grey skinned house-elves bowed deep in front of him. This brought hope to him. The deities let him have his house-elves. Even if he dies, the elves would be able to take care of Naruto and help him.   
“Would you three be darlings and fix up this apartment up for me,” he asked all three of them. Within a minute everything in the apartment looks brand new. It looks so amazing. The counters are made of some type of stone, probably some type of very rare stone that could only be bought with a lot of money. The walls are mended, looking like there never was a hole in the wall. Naruto's couch was replaced with a very expensive Victorian style couch. The rich dark brown wood legs stand tall as it hold up the crimson material. The couch is made to make people relax, calm down, and when they need it, sleep.   
It appears the house-elves did not like most of Naruto's belongings and decided to gather stuff from the Potter family vault. Naruto looked down at the newoak like floors with amazement. Harry grasped Naruto's hands before leading him into the bedroom. Naruto old bedding is gone replaced with a four star bed that would relax any muscles.  
“Take a nap. I will be going out to get some food. Then I will make us some supper,” Harry said before Naruto crawled into the bed. The moment Naruto's head hit the pillow, the blond was out. Harry smiled at his son. With a snap of his fingers, the red comforter blanket that was beneath his son, now over Naruto. Leaning over Naruto, he tucked the blanket around his son.   
The hardships of the day slipped from his sons face as the dreams invaded his son's head. He hoped the thoughts were good. His son deserved much more that anything he has been give. With a stealth only a shinobi could have, he slipped into the kitchen. Winky, Dobby, and Kreather all stood in front of him dressed in Potter house-elf attire. A simple pair of blank pants, a white dress shirt and a black overcoat bearing the Potter and Black family symbols.   
“My beloved elves, I have much to tell you. Before you speak, know that I have been given a week to prove I deserve to live. That child there is my son from my past life, he is descended from one of the strongest and royal bloodlines of this world. Should I be given death in one weeks times, I want your oath that you will take care of him. He will become your master, but you will need to look out for him in many ways. He will need a protector, a carer, and guiding hand, and someone to help him with all the threats to his life. Can you do this for me,” he asked, as he bent down on one knee to look his elves in the eyes.   
Tears overwhelmed Dobby's and Winky's eyes, looking like a dam ready to break from pressure. Harry quickly held his finger to his lips, before pointing towards the bedroom. The three nodded to him. They agreed to his question. It felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest. His little Naruto would be okay.   
“Master Harry, nap now,” demanded Winky, glaring at him. Ever since she started working for him, she always made sure he was taken care of. She is like the mother he never had. He slept for two weeks, he didn't want to go back to sleep. Her glare got ten degrees harder the moment she saw the little defiance in his eyes. She definitely has a mother's wrath. She looked ready to do something, so he conceded defeat. He walked into the room where Naruto lay on his big bed. He sat on the bed. Then he knew nothing.  
000000000000  
Master Harry had some nerve as ask that one question to them. He has been gone two weeks. Everyone was looking for him. They knew he was alive, but they would not be able to reach him unless he called for him. Finally when Master called for him, he stood next to a blond boy. The bond with Master instantly clicked that his boy was Master's family.   
How the boy was related to their Master, she did not know. The place they appeared in was terrible. It looked almost like the Hogwarts after the Final battle. They fixed up the place, and places a lot of protections around the property.   
They not only did that. Without master knowing, she took the Potter money to the leader. With his help she bought the entire empty apartment complex. She is working on repairing the inside of the building first. She is making it worthy of being in the hands of a man such as Harry. She did not want to change the outside so fast. It would draw way too much attention.   
Master looks so tired. His face is as pale as a corpse. His eyes looked full of worry, despair, hope, and righteous anger. He looks so tired. So she sent him to bed. Not even thirty seconds later, her Master lay curled around his son. His face as calm as a spring evening breeze. The boy looks happy curling into the figure next to him. She could not stop the smile that spread across her face.  
She was going to start warding the house now. It might take all night but she is going to protect her Master and his child. Her fellow elves agree.   
0000000000000  
That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter two.   
From   
Youikina


	3. A dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream that one is willing to fight for is a dream worth pursuing. Sometimes a little help might be needed though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.

Eyes stared up at him in wonder. It seems to be a look he is receiving a lot lately. After dealing with Naruto and his fears of the elves. Harry made a list of things he planned to do. The first thing he decided is to heal Naruto's friend Lee. All he had to do is ask Naruto if they could go see his friend. Naruto's face lite up like Christmas came early.   
With a short trip to the hospital, Harry knew immediate that his son felt uncomfortable in a place where he should be. Anger started to flow through his veins again. No! He needs to stay calm right now. With another mental note posted in his head, he knew that he must keep control. That could not stop him from cursing the nurses later.   
He forgot what it was like to be surrounded by the whites of a hospital. They moved up the stairs and into the room for Lee. So he stared down at the boy looked at him confused. Naruto smiled before pulling him into the room.   
“My name is Harry and I have something to ask you. What would do to be able to be a shinobi again,” he asked the boy. The boy stared at him in complete shock. Eyes wide with fear at the question. The fear was completely overtaken with conviction and determination. This boy would be willing to do anything to get what he wanted most in the world.   
Before the boy could speak, he held up his hand for the boy to stay silent. Harry snapped his fingers, and suddenly the boy knew he could not move, and could no talk. He held his pointer finger to his lips, before making his way to the boy. The reason the boy can't move right now is because the spell to see the damage would need him to be still.   
Using a spell to get rid of the shattered bones, he lifted the boy up by his neck, and held the potion that will give this boy his dream. His bones would regrow.   
“Now listen here, This is going to take all evening. This potion will regrow your bones, and it is going to hurt. This potion will knock you out until tomorrow morning, when the process will be done. Now listen here and listen good, these new bones will be weak, so no fighting for three days until they are dense enough. No over doing it. You will stay put in this bed, or so help me, I will strap you down until tomorrow night. Do you understand,” he demanded of the boy. The boys eyes widened in complete wonder, before nodding. He help the potion to the boys lips.   
“This will taste terrible by the way,” said Harry, before lifting the potion to where it slid in the boys mouth. The boy gave a look of distaste, before giving a huge swallow.   
000000  
Odd things started to happen around the village. Many women would awaken with their hair a strange color, or completely shaved off. Lady Hauro has something where all of the secrets are written on her skin, revealing all of her secrets. She ended by barricading herself in her house. Some people had nightmares of being in the same position as the demon, being beaten every time they feel asleep.  
When they awoke, they would still the injuries that got in their sleep. Five people have not survived the beatings that they got in their sleep. They would see an ANBU standing outside their window. They would call for help, but the ANBU would not do anything to help them. For those five, the ANBU would be the one to stick a kunai in their chest, playing with their blood as the life slipped from their eyes.   
What those five did not know that it was not an ANBU in their window. It was the reincarnation of the man they tried to avenge again and again. They would set up the beating for his son, and would play with after the others left for the night. They deserved it. For hurting his child,. They deserved the punishment that only hell could give them. He could tell they are going to be sent to hell. They deserved no less.  
After leaving, he would clean up in the small apartment that Naruto has. The after winky scolded him on coming home like that, he crawled into bed with Naruto. He held his precious bundle so close. Three days are left. Three days to spend with his child. Three agonizing day before he might be forced to leave his child again.   
He didn't want to leave. Naruto is so precious to him. However, this time Naruto will not be alone. He would have three of the best protector he could ever had. His house-elves would not let harm befall his son. However as hokage, he still needs to protect his village. So he began to draw invisible runes around the gate, making them as strong as the strongest steel. He added a lot of protections around the village. These runes would contact the Hokage if any abuse was happening to any children at the orphanage.   
He added more and more runes, until he could barely use any more magic. The village would be protected. His son would be protected. He did his job, but hopeful he can do it for a little bit more. He is human, and humans are selfish. He is just as selfish as the next guy. He wanted the best for his family. He want to live with his family.   
A sigh escaped him, before he leaned into his son. With the way his magic is, he might sleep for a whole day. Then there was darkness.


	4. The Redhead

He watched Naruto yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His son is so cute. He felt very possessive over his son. Soon he might end up with a Daddy complex. Wait, it might be a little late for that. He had made a simple meal for breakfast. Just some eggs. He knew how much Naruto loves Ramen, so he ended up having a serious talk to him about nutrients the body needs. It is a good thing he has nutrition potions. He made Naruto take three a day. Naruto did not need to know that he could have Ramen once a day with the potions. He forbid the elves from telling him until Naruto is fully healed.

He could already imagine Naruto's face. His son is not going to be happy. Oh well, he needs to put his son's needs over his wants.

"So what are we doing today," Naruto asked him.

"I need to go check on Lee. The potions should be doing their job right, but I want to make sure. Then I have a whole bunch of potions to drop off at the hospital. This way when our men get injured, they can be out of the hospital faster," he said to the over excited blond. There are few things shinobi hate more than being stuck in hospital bed, unable to to anything. He would not be telling Naruto that he is dropping off paper made charms that would force unwilling patients to stay in a body bind. The papers are marked for how long they last. The longest is twenty four hour.

After a few thoughts, he added some certain things that Danzo or certain members of the council could not use them. Well, unless they were being used on them. He felt an evil laugh he had to stop.

"Harry," he heard. He looked over to Naruto. He had to admit his son had an adorable worried look. He just wanted to reach over the table and hug the smaller blond close.

"I know you have training with S..Jiraiya today. I packed you a lunch. Be safe okay. I'll see you when you get home," he told the blond. The blond had this huge smile that spread across his face. He could not stop himself from ruffling the already messed up hair. There is no way to tame the wild lock. He tried too many time in his past life. Actually, there is a way. He did not want to share it right now.

Naruto swatted his hand away, his smile disappeared behind a fake annoyed look. To him, it just made him more adorable.

"I'll see you after training," shouted the blond. Naruto jumped up, before gently picking up the orange wrapped bento. He never grabbed it with force. He felt his heart clench in pain. His son never had anyone to make him a bento before. He never had anyone to care for him before. He wished he could have been able to stay alive. The blond shouted his goodbyes as he rushed out the door.

He could not let his sadness keep him down. He had to stay strong. Naruto needed him. A sigh escaped him as he dismally picked up the dirty dishes. With a heavy heart, he set the dishes softly on the the sink bottom. He would get around to washing them later.

Time to go to the hospital.

000000

The hospital went as expected. The one thing he did not expect is for Lee's boisterous shouts of youth. While he had heard of them from Naruto, he was not expecting the boy be so loud so early in the morning. It is not even ten in the morning. He was put in a stupor until an enraged nurse blasted into the room. Apparently the noise of Lee's shouts had woken up the entire hospital, including the Maternity ward. The nurses had a hard time calming down all the babies at once. The were forced to get most of the mothers to take their children to calm down.

The boy didn't get what was wrong until he was forced to explain that babies can only take so much youth. They are small and too much youth can scare, hurt or kill them. He might have exaggerated it, but the boy went very silent. The hospital staff gave him a lot of thanks when went to leave. Most of it was about Lee, not the potions he dropped off. Though there are several shinobi that are mad at him about the body bind tags. He will survive.

He felt someone following him. Something about this presence set him off. He made off to a back alleyway. He looked where he felt the presence. He sat a shadow form as someone walked towards him. The moment he saw the short red hair hiding a red scar, he knew exactly who he is dealing with.

"Why are you following me," he demanded toward the boy. The boy looked at him in interest. It looked like he could not find the words to say. The boy did not bother to speak, only raising his hand. He saw sand raise from the gourd on the boys back.

He had to think of what to do and fast. He knew for a fact that this boy is just like his child. That this child bares the same burden. Then an idea stuck him like lightning.

What he is going is most likely going to backfire on him. Even he knew that, but he had to at least try. If this boy is like Naruto, he must have been hated just like his child was. Only this child was not able to find the strength to pull through. He must help him.

The moment he looked into the child's teal green eyes, he entered the boys mind. The place is a mess, there is not a place here that the golden sand did not touch. He moved through the desert, pushing his way slowly through the intense mind of the boy. He had to keep going. He had to find the boy. Cracked mirrors surround him as he moves through the desert. In every mirror he sees monster after monster. Is this what the boys sees in himself?

This is just wrong. As he made it almost completely through the mirrors, he saw a woman standing there instead. Her light brown hair sparkled in the desert sun. Her eyes filled with worry. The kind of worry a mother would know. She looked at him in complete shock. It seems that she could not believe he is there. She looked at him, before mouthing something at him. The words she is trying to say hit him hard.

He moved quietly through the mirrors and stepped out in front of a playground. He saw a swing with a little version of the boy on the swing. The boy has tears running down his face, and a busted brown teddy bear on the ground in front of him. He made his way through the the playground, and stood in front of the weeping child.

"Are you alright," he asked. Why on earth did he ask that? He could tell the boy was not fine, his mind-scape proved that much. The boy looked up, green eyes meeting teal. The tears in the boys eyes leaked down his face. Harry pulled out a handkerchief. He leaned forward and gently cleaned the boy's face off. The boy almost shoved back in shock. Clearly the boy never had anyone to hug him? Or was anyone able to hug him?

"It is going to be alright. My name is Harry. What is yours," he asked the boy. The boys eyes widened in shock before he seemed to be staring at his face. Harry could not deny that this little version of this boy is cute. Almost as cute as his adorable son.

"Gaara," muttered the boy, looking towards the ground. More tears welled up in the boys eyes. He could feel his heart crying out for this boy.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Gaara. Now let us wipe away those tears," said before wiping away more tears with the handkerchief he made appear. The boy made a faces as the tears were wiped away.

"Now what is wrong," he asked the boy. The image of the woman appeared behind the boy. Worry evident in the look in her face. She was worried about the boy in front of her, the only child she ever had.

"Uncle says Mother hates me," cried the boy. Tears began to pour into those teal eyes. Harry hugged the boy close. The boy stiffened up in shock.

"That is a lie child. You may not see her, but because of my ability I can. She has been with you all this time. She has never stopped loving you," He said into the boys ears. The one cool thing about mind-scapes is that it is really hard to lie in your own mind, but impossible to lie in anothers mind. Making false memories are easy, but most people would be able to tell that they are fake.

"What," whispered the boy. Harry turned the boy around in his arms. Pushing a bit of his power into the boy, the boys eyes widened as the woman appeared. Her shocked face vanished the moment she realized that her son could see her. She mouthed the words, I love you Gaara. The boy clearly understood.

The boy began to sob in his arms. The woman rushed towards the boy. Harry was shocked when he could feel the arms of the woman wrapping around the small boy. "I will always be there. Every time the sand protects you, I will be me protecting the most precious thing I have ever had," he heard the woman say. The woman vanished in front of him. He could still feel her.

The boy in his arms sobbed loudly. The ground beneath him began to quake. The sand swirled in anger. The boy immediately went silent, clinging closer to him. He turned to boy towards his chest, cradling the smaller body. He stood, making his way towards the sound. The boy started to shake in his arms.

"Be calm, I got you," he said to the child. The boy nodded into his chest. He made his way to the beast. Maybe he could help the poor child by doing something about the beast. A temple appeared in front of him. He made his way up the large steps. It really reminded him of the pyramids in the other world. If he were not able to jump like a shinobi, he would have been forced to climb the stairs.

It seems like time went by faster then he thought, he reached the top. He made his way into the large chamber. In the center of the chamber is the sand beast, Shukuku. However, he noticed something that should not be there. Chain made of some sort of spell surround the beast body. In the center of the chest is a small figure.

The chains are binding a man to the beast chest. Shukuku seems to be fighting the binds surrounding his body. So the man is the man problem here, not the beast itself. There was a rumor that he heard about Shukuku being a mad priest. Well, it is most likely that the man bound himself to Shukuku and is trying to control him. The man most likely wanted to be immortal. What idiots will do for immortality.

Just for a second, he noticed that Shukuku's eyes met his. The raccoon started to fight harder. He needed to help get rid of the spirit! How? First things first though, get the child to safety. Notice a small chamber to the right. It was big enough to fit a small child. So he made his way towards the chamber. He slipped the boy into the small spot. When did the boy fall asleep?

He looked over the beast. The chains seem to be the main problem. The chain seems to be made up of chakra and soul magic. So if he added his own magic to weaken or break the chains? It just might work. With the stealth of a seeker, he made his way behind the beast. Shukuku seemed to be keeping the priest attention on him. Does Shukuku know that he is here to help? He grabbed the blistering hot silver chain forcing his magic into the binds. It felt like his magic is soothing the volatile chain. All he could think is that he wanted the chains to break. He willed the chains to break with all his power.

Not even three seconds later,he felt the chains shatter. When did he close his eyes? The chains vanished piece by piece. It is making its way to the priest. The red surrounding the priest was released by the chains. He rushed around the beast, and grabbed the man as he fell. He had no idea why he felt the need to grasp the man. The priest is screaming something about blood and death, but he really did not care.

"You freed me," he heard above him. He looked up to meet with black eyes, darker than the right sky. The demon over shadowed him, looking at him with relief and a freedom he thought he had lost. He could not stop himself from giving the demon a large smile. Then he noticed the demon glare at the man in his arms.

"This man should have died years ago. I am sorry you have been held imprisoned by him," he said to Shukuku. The snort he got from the demon almost made him laugh. The spirit in his hands is fighting to get out.

"I am a demon who will always pay my debts. What is it you wish, if it is within my power I will grant it," said the man. He really did not need a wish. Right now, he has Naruto. Looking over to the sleeping child, he gave a small smile. He only had one thing to ask of the demon.

"I wish for you to help guild and protect your host. The priest has caused some sever trauma for the child. The boy will need his mind repaired slowly, and someone to help him trough his troubles. Do not heal his mind too fast. It will only injure him more. I will be changing the seal on the boy so his village wont freak when he wants to sleep," said Harry as he tightened his grip on the crazy priest. He got a crazy idea.

"I have one other thing to ask. Though you do not have to do it," he said to the demon. Dark eyes raised a brow in shock. Even the demon is shocked he is being nice to him. He is just a target from finding hurting people. He had information flowing into his head from Shukuku.

"What is it," Shukuku asked. He probably thinks he wants power.

"Would you be my friend?"

The demon takes a minute in shock. It is clearly written on his face. He held his chuckle in.

"It would be nice to have a friend," Shukuku said. He could hear the joy in the demon's voice. A smile spread wider on his face. Now he knows where Naruto gets it from.

He quickly left the mind of the child, but not after copying Naruto's seal on the boy. With a few changes. Shukuku would be able to speak with the child.

000000

Harry blinked for a moment. The priest came out of the mind with him. The man is in his mind. It was cinch to shove the spirit out of his mind. With no host to hold on to the man would face judgment for all the reckless deaths he caused. The priest gave one last scream before vanishing from this realm. He can just think of all the fun that man is going to be having.

"Gaara," he heard the girl cry. He looked over at the girl. A blond girl is sitting over the unconscious red head, worry evident in her features. The boy besides her in in the same state. Siblings of the boy. He had seen them in a small glance in the boy's mind. At least they care for their brother.

"Do not worry, he is just sleeping. Shukuku wont be causing any problems for your brother anymore," he said. The eyes of the shinobi surrounding him immediately stared at him. The Suna shinobi stared at him in horror, wonder, and hope. How much damage did that priest do? Strike that. He really did not want to know.

"What" started the girl. Her eyes kinda reminded him of an owl.

"It appears that an insane priest used a forbidden technique to bind himself to Shukuku, controlling his every move. Shukuku has been fighting him off all this time. Don't be shocked if your brother ends up in the library. Now that Mother is gone, it will be much easier for him. However, I have removed that spirit from Shukuku and the living plane. Shukuku will be a guiding hand to your bother, but he wont be the only spirit there," said Harry. He knew he is giving away a little too much information, but they needed to know.

He gave a small smile as the Suna shinobi tensed a bit. Now he is just being mean.

"The boy's mother is inside the boy, protecting him through the sand he carries. She gave me a message to give to you. Gaara wont kill you because he loves you, now it is time to show him that you love him too," said Harry, before looking down at the boy asleep on the ground. The girl didn't need a second more. She lifted up her little brother, holding him close. Then they were gone.

He turned around and headed back to the apartment. Three more days is all he has to spend time with his son. The red headed boy most likely will be sleeping for the next two weeks, so the threat of him attacking the villager is in the negatives. His elves will make sure that the boy wont be woken.

He entered the apartment to see a very familiar face.

"Kushina," he whispered.


	5. The Return

He stared at the ghost in front of him. He knew it is a ghost. He can see right through her. He wanted so desperately to hold her. Hug her close. Her smile at him broke through him. He could feel the hot liquid pour down his face. She walked up to him.

"You did goob," she said. She is talking to him. He felt his heart life high in sky. Almost like he is higher than the heavens. He smiled at her. He wanted to say so much, but the words would not leave his mouth. He felt furious at himself for not know what to say. This is his wife, the woman of his dreams. The very woman he died with.

"Darling, your thinking too hard," she said. Then she started to laugh at him. He couldn't help it. He missed her.

"I love you too. I don't have much time. I have come to give you a message. Death is pleased that you forced that spirit into taking the judgement due. He was lived long past his time. He lived longer than that Flamel guy, the one who's stone you destroyed. Now I have something to tell you, but it must remain secret until it is time for the choice to be made," she said.

He knew that tone. He knew better than to disobey that tone.

He nodded before she began to speak. His eyes went wide with every word.

000000000

"Hey Harry get up," he heard shouted in his ear. He jumped nearly out of his skin. He saw a smiling Naruto looking at him. The blond looked pumped up, like he is super excited. Wait! What day is this? How much power had he used? To sleep for days after magical exhaustion is normal, but seriously? He was on a time limit.

"Come on Harry! We are going to be late fore the Chunnin Exams," the blond shouted with joy. No! It can't be that today! Today is his last day! Desperation filled him. He had to get a hold of himself. This was his last day. So he was going to make the most of it. A sigh escaped him, catching Naruto's attention. The blond frowned him.

He flipped his legs over the bed, before standing tall. With a few waves of his hand, he was clean. He was dressed, and he was ready to go. He is dressed in wizarding battle armor, He is just not wearing the robe. The clothes look a lot like civilian garb, but it will seem more elegant than that. He did not want to seem too stuck up. He needed to make an impression.

"Naruto lets have Ramen before we go," he said. The stars appeared in Naruto's eyes. That used to happen to Kushina too. This boy is too much like his mother. Naruto grasped his arm to drag him, but he apperated them right to the stand. Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates. The nearby shinobi were on guard, before gasping at them.

"Let us eat," he said before entering the small shop.

Naruto did not need anymore prompting. He rushed into the seat and started to speak to Ayame. He smiled as he ordered a salt ramen. He is getting his favorite today. Naruto was going on how he is going to win against Neji. He had no doubts. He would beat that boy into his place. That is a mix between him and his mother. He believes it is mostly his mother. Kushina was someone to be feared.

"Right Harry," asked Naruto.

"I am sure you make him see the light," he said to his son, who beamed at him. He ruffled his son's hair. Teunchi gave him a suspicious look before nodding his head. He must know he is a reincarnation. This ramen chef was once an amazing shinobi, but he decided he did not want to take another life. He nodded to the man. Knowing that the man must have figured out who he is.

"Teunchi, I recommend coming to the exams to support Naruto. I'm pretty sure he would appreciate it," he said, before Naruto looked at the chef with the most powerful look to man. The puppy dog look. Damn if that look is annoying. He fell to it every time.

"We'll see," was said. He nodded before looking at the time. Naruto is patting his belly. He handed over a small pouch to one of the only men who treated his son with respect.

The man looked worried, before opening the pouch. Quickly, he grabbed Naruto and apperated out of the shop.

They appeared in the middle of the arena. Shouts of shock from the spectators made him feel excited. He looked down to Naruto,looking straight into the blue eyes. His eyes. Those eyes held determination, and potential. So much potential. If his son pushed himself, he would be great. He would be great anyway.

"Naruto, you know I am a reincarnation right," he said to the boy. He knew that everyone in this arena is watching him. Naruto nodded, not quite sure what to say.

He leaned forward so his mouth is right next to Naruto's ear.

"Know this. Today might be my last day. So I want you to be strong. You mother would be so proud of you. I know I am. I love Naruto. My Naruto. My son," he said. Naruto froze in his place. Next thing he knows, his arms are full of a blond boy. Th grip around his neck is so tight, but he could not bring himself to care. He held his child close to him, petting his hair. He could feel wetness drench his shoulder. He could only smile. He felt right. He is here with his only child.

A cough broke him out of his daze. He glared at the smirking Hokage. That is before he noticed all the others around. He noticed the short Kage of Iwa standing besides Sarutobi. The man has a smirk on his face. Then A stands tall beside him. On the right of Sarutobi stands a red headed woman, must be the Mizkage. Then in the white should be the Kazekage.

Oh he forgot that reincarnation. There is an agreement between the villages that any reincarnation is to be returned to their original village. Most of them are postive that he belongs to the leaf, but he never said his name. That is why the hokage might have been forced to ask him here. Why he did not think of it earlier, he had no idea. However, he is pretty sure that Sarutobi wants to rub it in the face of the other Kages. Silly old man. He might not live past today. He released his child, before pushing one last kiss to his forehead.

He vanished where he stood, only to appear next to Sakura. He looked at Sarutobi, daring him to ask him to move. The smug look he got annoyed just the same amount.

The chunin exams started.

000000

The matches are the same up until the wait for Sasuke. I just don't have the time to write out the battles right now

000000000000

He knew that this is ridicules. Now he is seriously getting annoyed. Where in the hell is Kakashi and his student? He needed to get them here before he snaps. Jumping into the arena, his annoyance is felt by everyone around him. A crazy idea popped into his head. He likes his crazy ideas.

"Winky! Dobby! Kreacher," he said. His voice shocked many of the surrounding people. Besides cheering for Naruto, he has not spoken a word to the fellow civilians and shinobi.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

"Yes Master," they all said, bowing low. They wanted to put on a show. He could feel in the bond. They want to prove they are loyal to him. They wanted that they were superior servants.

"Find Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Bring them here in a body bind," he ordered. Without as sound, the three elves vanished. Not a second later, two bound Konoha shinobi lay at the ground by his feet. Kakashi lay still, looking up at his enraged face. Sasuke is struggling.

"Stay still brat. The more you struggle, the tighter the ropes get. Chakra will not help you right now. Kakashi! You are the teacher. You are suppose your students what is right and wro...," he stopped speaking as a figure appeared across the arena.

He recognized the Shinigami that he gave his soul up to. A thin purple boney hand mentioned for him to come over. He looked up at Naruto, feeling his heart fall when the worried blue eyes met his. It took all his will to look away. He stepped over the struggling boy. He ignored the insults the boy is shouting. Hearing a smack, he smiled. House-elves are amazing loyal to the point where they will smack those who insult you.

The distance between him and the Shinigami was faded. He stood tall, ready to face his death. He is a Hokage. He is a father. He will never back down from his impending doom.

"Namikaze Minato, You have put a difficult choice in out hands. We admit that a mistake was made. It is our job to right this wrong. The gods have discussed in length what to do. You have saved an entire world. This is no fault of your own. Fate will suffer for daring stealing my possession. Our choice is made. You shall..."

The Shinigami stopped, smirking at him. Long silver hair drew his attention, making him look at Jashin. This god smirks at him. He could feel the power. Another flash showed a woman with bright blue hair staring at him. Her eyes looked like any mother's she has seen. Why are there three gods to deliver a message.

The woman nodded to the others. "You shall live a life with your son," said the woman. He felt relief fill him. A smile broke out on his face.

"Since you are trying to make a show today, we decided to do the same. We came to several other conclusions. You shall regain the body of Minato," started Jashin, his hair began to float high in the air.

"You shall retain your magic and your elves. It shall pass to Naruto. It will become your bloodline," said the Shinigami.

"To keep the Balance, you shall retain the half of the kyuubi that you sealed into yourself before your death. However this will not mess with your magic or chakra control," said the woman.

"Now for the show," said Jashin, pointing his hand out. Harry felt himself turning around, facing all the crowd behind. Is it just him, or did the crowd grow bigger? His felt his body moving by force. His arms are forced out from his side. He felt the familiar chakra of the Shinigami wrapping around him, pulling him into the air. All he could see is the fear on Naruto's face.

"A Shinigami," he heard someone in the crowd gasp. Most of them looked like they wanted to run away, but it seems that they are stuck in their spot. With the laugh Jashin is having, he is responsible. He felt his body slack in the hold Shinigami. He felt the three chakras wrapping around changing his body. The chakra so thick it blocked off his sight. If he guessed right, it blocked the crowds sight too.

"We are going to vanish in three seconds. However, You wont be alone," he heard in his ear. Wait! What!

Three

Two

One

He felt the chakra vanish. He landed in a crouching position, before standing tall. Ignoring the shouts in the crowd, he looked over to see the most beautiful woman in the entire world. His beloved wife, and mother of his child. He felt his heart stop. Then the thought shot through him. Naruto is going to have both of his parents. This is the best thing he could ever ask for.

He turned toward the crowd, looking at his son. He looked at his wife, and grasped her hand. Since he does not have a seal there, he used magic to appear next to Naruto. Their arms wrapped around the smaller blond. They didn't want to let go of their child.

"Why are in the hell is he hugging the demon brat," shouted someone in the crowd.

Someone is going to regret ever opening their mouth today.


End file.
